The Choices in Life
by I just want to be a Malfoy
Summary: We all make many choices in life, Lily has to make many throughout her 7 Years at Hogwarts. Things aren't exactly easy when James Potter is involved.


Lily Evans stared at the strange man in front of her; he had a long beard and was wearing a rather odd assortment of clothing. What was even stranger was what he was currently telling her family.

"I am here to tell you that Lily here has been accepted to my school." He grinned at the young girl; she inched slightly closer to her father.

"And what school might that be?" her mother asked, taking the initiative,

"A school for rather . . . special people. You see, she has been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

On her left Petunia gasped, Lily just continued to look at the old man, the words not sinking in. Her parents exchanged a look and turned to the man.

"Professor, could you please explain?" Her mother asked the man, he had told them that he was Professor Dumbledore, Lily thought it was a very strange name, but fitting for the strange man.

"Your daughter is a witch." He said simply, smiling at the family before him.

The four simply looked at each other, all thinking of the same things.

Lily had never been what one would call normal. There had been a few incidents ever since she was seven, once when she had gotten her favorite stuffed animal taken away and put on a high shelf she had somehow gotten it back only a few moments later. Another time when Petunia had been teasing her a glass had broken in the kitchen while no one was in there.

There were many incidents through the years and this simple statement explained it all.

The next few hours were full of explanations that made Lily's head whirl.

She was a witch.

A witch.

She would learn to use _magic._

She was to arrive at school on the first of September.

She could not wait.

September first was here.

Lily stood in front of the scarlet train in amazement. The past five minutes had been amazing, she had been led _through_ a brick wall by a boy her age and his parents.

The boy was still beside her, he had unruly black hair (very much like his fathers, Lily noted) and hazel eyes that were very much like his mothers. They had already gone through their good byes with their respective parents and were now standing in front of the train.

"I've been waiting to get on this train for eleven years." The boy said, finally looking at her. "I'm James Potter, by the way," he added as a second thought.

"Lily, Lily Evans" she said, smiling at the boy, he was obviously from a Wizarding family. "I only found out about Hogwarts a few weeks ago, it seems unreal" she said, the boy, James, smiled at her.

"Would you like to get on the train and find a compartment?" he asked, motioning with his hands to the large train.

"Sure." She said, smiling, she felt a friendship coming on.

They eventually found an empty compartment and were having fun talking about their life at home and how excited about Hogwarts they were.

That was when the first boy came in.

He had black hair like James, but it wasn't as unruly.

"Can I join you guys?" he asked them, glancing from James to Lily,

"Sure!" Lily said; glad to welcome more to their compartment.

"My name is Sirius Black," he said once he had settled,

"James Potter" James said with a grin,

"I'm Lily Evans," Lily smiled at him politely. There was something about his tone of voice that made her uneasy about him.

Sirius and James got along great; Lily could tell they would be the best of friends.

Then another boy came in.

He had sandy blonde hair and was a bit smaller than James and Sirius. He introduced himself as Remus Lupin and he also hit it off with James and Sirius but also, unlike Sirius, paid attention to Lily also.

After the candy lady came through and Sirius was finally paying attention to Lily another boy knocked on the door.

This one had pale blonde hair and was rather fat; he was very small and very nervous.

'Can I join you? I got kicked out of my other compartment." He said softly, his voice full of hope.

Lily brought him in and there was another round of introductions.

His name was Peter Pettigrew, and it turned out he had been kicked out of his compartment by Slytherin 7th years.

They all got along great, but that was when she saw the boy she least expected.

Running down the corridor was a boy with black hair and a nose that was rather large for his face; he was looking for someone and had glanced in the compartment the same time he had looked in. Those black eyes Lily would recognize anywhere.

She jumped from her seat and threw open the door just as the black haired boy turned around a few feet away.

"Lily!" he yelled right as she had yelled "Sev!" they hugged, not knowing what else to say.

"What are you doing here?" he finally asked after she had pulled him into the compartment, the other boys had gone silent.

"I should ask the same!"

"My parents are wizards." He said, and she looked shocked.

"We are friends for 5 years and I just now find this out?" she shrieked, making the four other boys cringe.

"I couldn't tell anyone. Statute of Secrecy? So what about you?"

"My parents aren't, I'm Muggle-born." She said proudly, causing Sirius to look her over once more with a shocked expression and Severus' smile to falter a tiny bit (Not that she noticed).

James cleared his throat, pulling her attention to him.

"Oh! I almost forgot, Sev this is James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew. Guys this is my friend Severus Snape." She said, pointing at them individually when she said their names.

James and Sirius didn't say anything, they just watched Severus. Finally James spoke up,

"How do you know him?" he asked slowly,

"He lives near me; we became friends a few years ago." Lily answered, she was confused, why was he being this way about Sev?

She looked over at Severus and saw as a wave of understanding washed over his face as he looked at James and Sirius.

"Wait," he said slowly, as if he was hoping that he was wrong, "Did you say their surnames were Potter and Black?" he asked Lily.

"Yes, James Potter and Sirius Black." She was getting very confused, why would surnames matter right now?

"I got to go." Severus said and he ran out of the compartment. She looked around confused, she was still standing and her friend was gone and James and Sirius looked angry.

"What just happened?" she asked the two boys,

"Lucky the coward ran off, knows he doesn't belong here." James said in a cold voice.

"What is going on?" she said louder, she wanted to know why her best friend ran off because of their names.

James sighed, he knew the conversation to come would either make or break the forming friendship.

**A/N: well, this was chapter one. I know they were never friends in the beginning but I needed a reason for animosity to build between them. **

**I'm planning on this to cover all seven years, a few chapters for each year and one or two for the summers. So it will be quite long. I am **_**determined**_** to finish it. Also, I write a lot when I am very tired, so I might make a few mistakes or go off track. I write when I am most eager to post (I need to prioritize okay?). So please, any mistakes, please point them out. Or if something makes no sense.**

**Yeah, thats it.**

**-Alexis**


End file.
